


spicy

by xianmiao



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Love Bites, Male Bonding, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianmiao/pseuds/xianmiao
Summary: *707高速列车，请仔细阅读以下注意事项*没有剧情*有些S的707，捆绑play*内射、潮吹描写有*OOC？dirty talk*还要看的话，晕车概不负责





	spicy

　　“Saeyoung～”

　　“在工作。”

　　“Saeyoung～”

　　“在工作啦！”

　　707扯下耳机转过头，喉咙里滚出一声无奈的叹息，他发现自家女朋友一脸郁闷地站在身后，正朝自己扑过来。

　　他张开手臂，稳稳地接着来女友柔软的身体。女孩子又小又香，他心肝一颤，气势全无，话到口中全成了关切的问候。

　　“MC，怎么了？”

　　“想你……”

　　她像小猫一样在他耳边蹭了蹭，粉嫩嫩的小舌尖勾住耳垂舔了舔。

　　“Saeyoung。”

　　“嗯？”

　　软绵绵的声音就这么落到他的耳朵里，烧断了某根理智的弦。

　　“别做工作了，来做我吗？”

　　———————

　　屋子里的床在咯吱咯吱作响。

　　两个人一路纠缠着闯进卧室里来，抱着坐在床边就开始做爱。在707脱下裤子的空档，她飞快地脱下连衣裙，把内裤勾开变跨在他的身上，握住手中刚刚硬起来的性器就坐了下去。

　　柔软的内壁里挤出黏滑的淫液，包裹着他的柱身，又软又紧，他仰起头吐出一口浊重的喘息。

　　“seven……嗯……哈……”

　　双臂缠上他的脖子，在他数次的调教下，她已经对这种事精进异常。纤细的腰肢随着她的呻吟灵活地前后扭动起来，晃花了他的眼睛。707的手扶住她的臀部，让自己进得更深一些，被戳弄敏感点的她低头咬了口他的耳垂，又用舌尖在牙印上轻舔。

　　“你……不能……”

　　MC在运动中艰难地组织语言。

　　白嫩嫩皮肤带着香波的味道蹭在他的鼻尖，萦绕不去的肉体的清香。她的阴道和她身子一样的柔软温热，一边细细地抽着气小声说好胀，一边不住地吞着他的肉棒往深处缩。

　　707半闭着眼睛，听到她嘴里说这些逻辑不通的呓语：“不能……和别的人做爱……除了我……”

　　“别说傻话……”某黑客头顶滚下一滴汗。

　　她突然低头，他以为是接吻，结果却是用白森森的牙齿叼住了他的眼镜。她把眼镜从他脸上叼了起来，像只羚羊一般仰头伸展着自己的上半身，脆弱的喉咙暴露在他眼前。而下面穴肉的套弄却比之前更加激烈。707的话堵在口中，滚出来的只有断断续续的杂乱的气音，只能看着她叼着自己的眼镜上上下下地扭着腰，像是一只……乖乖的狗。

　　“唔……！好深！变……变粗了，Saeyoung好厉害……呀！”

　　嘴里叼的东西因为太多嘴不小心掉了下去，委屈巴巴的小宠物缩起肩膀，一副难过的样子。这边Saeyoung被她一惊一乍地一顿夹，一个闷哼出声，伸手就在她屁股上打了一下。

　　绵软的臀肉立刻出现了五指印，拍得身上的人香软的身子往自己怀里一钻，小猫似的蹭着自己的颈窝。707心脏某处软得不得了，把她从自己身上抱起来，一把推到床上去。

　　接着MC便被他的身子压得动弹不得。Saeyoung掰开她的腿将腰部放在她的两腿之间，慢条斯理地解开挂在腰上的松松垮垮的腰带。仿佛知道接下来会发生什么，MC很乖地打开双腿，光滑的小腿顺着他精装的腰部一路滑到臂膀，弓起的脚背蹭了蹭他屈臂时非常明显的手臂肌肉。

　　她的脚指甲上涂着嫣红的甲油。

　　“唔，今天换个姿势吧？”707握住她作乱的脚，一边有些着急地脱下自己的裤子，往身后一扔：“God7打算教你点新东西，期待吗？><”

　　“嗯嗯……”她刚点点头，身子被他猛地一翻，整个人面朝下趴在了床上。

　　“Saeyoung？”

　　下一秒她的嘴巴被封住了。口中顿时传来皮带的柔软质感。惊呼声化作呜咽从她的口中溢出。紧接着，她细白的双臂被某特工从背后熟练地反剪，贴在一起的手腕被剩下的皮带捆在一起。

　　MC趴在床上，因为下巴和被反剪在背后的手腕捆在一起，不得不仰起头，像一条挣扎的鱼。

　　Saeyoung凑近她的耳边，那个敏感而脆弱的地方，用舌尖恶劣地舔了舔，她的眼里立刻溢出了泪水，呜呜地从喉咙里发出恳求的声音。

　　“你太可爱了，所以我总是忍不住欺负你。MC，你能原谅我吗？今晚我可要狠狠地欺负你了，我会把你的身体印满我的痕迹，从内到外全都不放过。可以吗？”

　　她知道自己一旦点头，将会迎来什么。平日里他在床上已经非常折腾了，这下要玩新游戏，精力旺盛而好奇心又那么强的特工先生，会不会把她艹得坏到不行呢？

　　MC没说话，屁股往他某个硬邦邦的头部蹭了蹭当作回答。

　　那个硬邦邦的头部立刻报复似的打在了她的屁股上，然后往下移了几分，挑逗了下湿润的肉缝。那里流出来了几滴水，MC的发出一丝呜咽，拉长了嗓子作出撒娇的模样。

　　一副明明已经坏掉了却还在贪心想吃的样子。答案显而易见。

　　“想要吗？”

　　MC感受到他有一下没一下的戳弄，重重点了点头。707却装作没看到似的，低着嗓子勾着她的魂，在她耳边低喃：“我怎么听不到你的回答？不想要吗？”

　　无奈口被堵住的她拼命发出呜呜声，扭过头来冲他眨眼示意。这般努力的样子很好地满足了罪魁祸首，Saeyoung沉了沉身子，找到入口后往里面顶了进去。

　　她实在是太敏感了，敏感而多汁，只是小幅度的抽查，就像细细品尝一道开胃菜一样，却听到了响亮的水声。她的身体仿佛盛满了水，Saeyoung的尺寸把她的下面撑得满满当当，却还是偶尔被过于泛滥的润滑液挤出去。

　　天呐，她是水做的吗？那里面到底是什么啊？

　　破天荒地，Saeyoung听着自己制造出来的水声红了红脸，用手指按了按她的小肚子，身下的人发出一声尖利的呜咽。

　　他的手往下移了几寸，找到了她最为可爱的开关。手指一夹，身下的人就弹了一下，被绑紧的嘴巴里发出了模糊不清的呻吟。

　　她柔软的花蒂，在他的手中沾上了些许透明的黏液。换做以前，MC肯定又要说些下流话刺激刺激他，但今天那张可爱的小嘴被自己堵住了，她红着眼睛可怜兮兮地趴在床上，下面被自己用力顶得啪啪作响，前面还要被玩弄———她的阴蒂肿得不能再肿了，高潮了几次后，几乎是一碰就要尖叫，敏感得不得了。不让碰的话，某特工只能压上来上半身，双手抄到她的身下捧住两团乳房在掌心把玩。

　　MC的乳头立刻很色情地挺了起来，在他的手心里，像是一截樱桃梗。

　　之前，他就想说，MC的身体太适合做爱了。不管哪里都很敏感，下面水又多又能喷，第一次做的时候，他的手指刚插进去，她可爱的小身子就缩在他怀里，一抽一抽地高潮了。第二次做，他天资聪颖，琢磨出来些许逗弄她的小技巧，于是她高潮来的又快又急，双腿挂在他结实有力的胳膊上就浑身抽搐着登上巅峰，一股明亮的水花瞬间喷出来，打湿了他的胸肌。

　　707还在回味之中，身子诚实地起了更大的反应。MC不知道他在想这些东西，只感觉突然间身体里的那个硬硬的东西突然大了点，发疯了似的往深处顶起，她的嘴巴被勒出了红痕，捆在身后的双手因为快感挣扎得厉害，却被男人温热的身体挤在中间，动弹不得。

　　她像是一条濒死的鱼，被他摆弄，被他操纵，被他贯穿，他的皮带束缚住了她的身体和灵魂，她在以他为名的桎梏中寻得安宁。

　　“唔……！唔………”

　　Saeyoung突然加快了速度，双手紧紧地收拢，乳房被他大力掐出了深深的红痕，MC在他的身下扭动着想要挣开皮带，却被他抬起肩膀往后一掰，整个人靠着他不同于常人的手臂力量折起上身，被他从后重重地挺进。

　　他很用力，每次都要把她顶得深吸一口气，好久才能舒出来。断断续续的呻吟不成词句，只有零零星星的语气词漏出来，让房间里除了黏腻腻的水声和喘息声外，多了一种美妙的伴奏。

　　“Sa……唔……S……！”

　　她要高潮了。每次抽插的水声越来越大，Saeyoung立刻敏锐地察觉到了她的某些小动作——脚趾蜷了起来，耳朵发红，声音接近消失却拼命地想要大喊出声，他不会给她喊出声的机会就按住她的腰把她钉在床上，然后重重顶了她数十下，拔出来，一股气势汹汹的水流从穴口倾泻而出，随着她的痉挛飞溅到Saeyoung身上。

　　这是他最喜欢的环节，每次他都会恶趣味十足地记下来时长。尤其这次玩了局小游戏，她似乎沉浸其中，敏感的不行，足足断断续续地喷了十几秒的水才停，身下的床单染上层层了深色——这让他颇为惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。

　　“MC？”高潮歇去后，身下的人陷入了沉寂，她像一滩水一样软绵绵地趴在床上，束在背后的双手无力地搭拢在一起。耳边湿透了的头发糊满了她红彤彤的侧脸。Saeyoung心生怜爱地用手背抚过，把汗湿了的碎发别到她的耳后，露出自己绑在她嘴上的那截黑色的皮带。

　　周边有些许令人心疼的红痕和牙印，Saeyoung手脚麻利地把皮带解开，抽走，扔在地上。恢复自由的MC立刻从挺尸中恢复过来，她哼唧了一声表示对他的不满。

　　“帮你揉揉。”他机灵地扑过去，伸手帮她按摩了下脸部的肌肉。MC趁机扭头就咬了他一口，鼓起腮帮子，恶狠狠地瞪大眼睛。

　　“对不起嘛，有些失控了……是我欺负过头了吗？”

　　“下次不要堵我嘴巴！”

　　“诶？只有这个？”

　　“我有好多话没喊出来嘛……”

　　“等等，MC，你不觉得疼吗？”

　　“唔……虽然有些疼但感觉蛮喜欢的，因为是后入所以我自己偷偷联想了很多……”

　　“哇好狡猾！一点都不专心啊你！明明我做的这么卖力QAQ……”

　　她咯咯大笑，似乎极喜欢看他吃瘪委屈的模样，眉眼都笑出了水汪汪的一弯月，白嫩嫩的胸脯随着她的笑声一阵颤抖，晃得他眼前发晕。

　　她毫无知觉地一边笑一边兴致勃勃地睁大的眼睛，说得神采飞扬：“其实我们偶尔也可以玩一玩，类似Cosplay的感觉，比如下次你是我的Boss，然后，呃！！”

　　707实在忍不住，张嘴就在那白嫩嫩的软肉上咬了一大口，MC痛的呜呜哭出声，他捉住她踹过来的脚，说到：“把你养的白白嫩嫩的，还不许咬一口了？”

　　“好疼！”她捂住乳房，心疼地揉了揉上面的红痕，硕大的果实被她揉的红彤彤。Saeyoung于心不忍，突发“善心”伸手帮她揉起来，揉着揉着她就软绵绵地叫起他的名字，双腿勾上他的精壮的腰。

　　“God seven，再做一次OK吗？”

　　“你啊，只顾自己，我都没有射，没有射！没发现吗？”

　　他尚未高潮，性器从她体内拔出后仍未疲软。MC安慰般捧着他的脸亲了一口，然后分开腿，扶着他的分身自己乖乖地吞了下去，被撑开的感觉让她仰起脖子，埋在他的发边喘着气。

　　“Saeyoung，好……好胀呀……被你打开了！”

　　“唔……！”

　　她一边这么说一边自己动了动，小小的身子很是贪心地打算一口把他吞下去。

　　“你、你慢点。”刚高潮过的小穴余韵尚在，她的内壁更加湿润而紧致，让他一时半会不敢乱动，生怕交代出去。

　　MC坏心眼地舔了舔他的耳朵。

　　“Saeyoung～”

　　“怎么了？”

　　“Saeyoung，我是你的。”

　　“我知道了。”

　　很不妙。

　　God7以honey buddha chips发誓，这不是他所谓的特工直觉，很直接地，她的表情实在是太糟糕了。

　　“My Saeyoung～”她像个恶魔一样，一边夹紧他的肉棒，一边在他耳边说到：“我想让你的肉棒在我体内……在我体内播种……”

　　“可以吗？”

　　


End file.
